The Dream: Smile Dog
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: The story you're about to read is true. And i'm not just saying that to creep you out... The written words below come from a conversation between my boyfriend and I, where he shared something he's never told anyone before and... it scared me. Chilled me to the bone because... Creepy Pasta's aren't real... right?


The story you're about to read is true. And i'm not just saying that to creep you out... The written words below come from a conversation between my boyfriend and I, where he shared something he's never told anyone before and... it scared me. Chilled me to the bone because... Creepypasta's aren't real... right? I will use false names in this, to protect our identity.

_March 14th, 2014_

Earlier that night, i was surfing the internet, reading up on some old creepy pasta's before i landed on Smile·jpg-which happened to be an old favorite of mine. As i continued to read it I felt a familiar cold shiver run down my spine, a normality from whenever i read . I finished reading and looked at the picture at the bottom, which was supposed to be the true image of . My boyfriend, who had just finished playing a game on League of Legends, looked up as i was about to close the browser and he took in a sharp breath, almost like a hiss.

"What is that?" he questioned, voice almost... panicked?

"Oh, it's just Smile Dog; A Creepy pasta."

"That's... No way, that's impossible."

"David, what is it?"

"I've seen that before." he got up and came over, staring at the image of the smiling dog, face pale sickly color.

"Well, it's a famous pictu-" i never got to finish as he shook his head.

"No! I've seen _it_ before, not the picture, the dog!" He shut his laptop suddenly and went to our room. I frowned softly and looked up at him before closing the browser before following him. We lived in a two bedroom apartment in a small city near Ogden; sharing the place with two roomates Josh and his fiancé Nicole and their two cats, Cupid and Loki. I entered the room and he had already stripped off his clothing, leaving him in Blue basketball shorts for sleeping. he crawled into bed, under the red comforter, the cat quilt, and his power ranger's blanket-which is always on his side of the bed unless i was really cold. I changed into a black nightgown and climbed into bed with him, cuddling up close to him as he sighed.

"I know... more than anyone the terrors of that dog. Now before you ask, I had... a reoccurring dream about it when i was 11."

"About... the dog?"

"Well. not mainly the dog. but it was in there."

"Uh huh..." I was skeptical about it, I've had people try to scare me about creepy pasta's and it's worked so I steeled my resolve on not getting scared and i laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I'm serious Laura!" his voice was upset, raised slightly. And i apologized meekly before looking up at him.

"Tell me about the dream, okay?"

He nodded weakly, his skin felt cold and his heart beat quickened as he sighed, remembering the dream. Now note this... my boyfriend is 23. The story of came out in 2008... My boyfriend would of been 17 at the time... It was in 2003 when he first encountered _it_...

_"The dream started with me walking into this grocery store, and the floor was covered in a foot or so of sand, small dune piles from where people dug into and walked around it. There was an event going on at the store, buried in the sand were little snail shells, painted different colors. And if you brought them a colored shell, you would get a prize in return for it, most was in-store credit. Blue was $10, Red was $20, Yellow was $30, and Orange was $50. Then there was a Grandprize of $100 for a green camouflaged colored shell. I walked around aimlessly, glancing at the sand before going down one aisle, the sand not even touched by the softest of feet. I walked down the aisle, feet sinking into the untouched sand slightly before i felt something hard beneath my left foot. I lifted it and moved some sand out of the way, it was a red shell and i thought to myself 'cool $20, wonder if i can find some more' I pocketed the shell and continued walking, noticing an **EMPLOYEE'S ONLY** back area i looked around before i walked inside"_

He paused, clenching his fists and i placed my hand over his, his hand was cold and clammy and i gently kissed the back of it before resting my head back on his chest, his heart was beating slightly faster now. He was... scared?

_"When i got inside the sand went out for about 9 feet before spreading out across the floor, revealing the concrete flooring beneath it. It was a basic back room. a large garage-like door for when trucks came in and dropped off deliveries, and large metal shelves that held boxes, all taped shut with packing tape. I walked farther into the room, noticing a small army helmet on the ground. so i figured, 'hey, army helmet... green camouflage shell...' I walked over to it and bent down to pick it up when I felt this sudden drop in temperature. i looked over to my right, where a group of shelves were and noticed there was no light over there, just a shadowy darkness. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach but i kept watching when these eyes suddenly stared back at me. these... Menacingly evil eyes. A dog stepped out from the shadows, it's fur was dirty and it's eyes stared... not at me but... at my soul. I was terrified and all it did was give me a wicked smile before i woke up"  
_

His hand clutched mine tightly, so tight that it began to hurt. "David, let go, it's alright..."

"That's the thing... it isn't all right, i didn't sleep the rest of that night... it was three years later, 2006, i had forgotten about the dream because of how terrified i was, and yet, it came back to me."

David retold the dream, but there were some differences, mostly in how he looked, how the store looked. and the fact that the back room was now... darker than before... only the entrance, and the area above the army helmet was lit.

_"When i walked into the room, it clicked... and I knew what was happening again So this time instead of looking to the shadows, I picked up the helmet, and grabbed the camouflage shell that was underneath it pocketing it before i stood up and looked at the shadow. the Dog was crouched and baring it's human-like teeth. in it's gaze was a flicker of dark intent before it lept at me. A scream tore through my throat, and as the dog's teeth aimed for my neck, i woke up again."_

I felt my own heart quicken, just a little, but enough to send a cold shiver down my spine. "David, when... did you have the third dream?"

"another three years later..." he heaved a heavy sigh and kissed my hair before telling the final part of the dream.

_"This final time i had the dream, I was mentally prepared. I walked straight for the back room, ignoring the untouched aisle with the red shell, ignoring the fact only one light remained in the back room, I stood in front of the army helmet and kicked it away before picking up the shell, holding it tightly in my hand before i faced the dark shadows. The dog's eyes stared at my soul again, and this time... I stared back. as he crouched my fist tightened around the shell and when he leaped, about to rip out my throat, i threw the shell at the wall, and instead of the shell breaking. The wall did. and i ran through. the light in the backroom going out as the dog stared at my from the shadows, surprise and anger in it's eyes before it walked away. And i woke up"_

"I haven't had the dream since... and then, another three years later, i found the origins about it... but saw no pictures on there... until i saw you reading it earlier..." he frowned looking at the ceiling "That dog... felt like the devil himself was staring at me..."

"David... maybe..." i shifted a bit under the covers looking up at him, chin resting on his slightly hairy chest. "Maybe the first dream, was a warning to you..."

"What, a warning?"

"A warning that he'd be back for you..." He merely hummed in thought at that. "The Second time, he leaped, but didn't get to finish the job, because in defense for your life... you woke up." He nodded at that before looking at me.

"And the third time?"

"The third time... You escaped." I realized it now... David escaped ... he escaped death, without having to _spread the word_. "You knew what was going to happen, and you were able to control your fate and escape him. So he left you alone."

"That... makes sense..." his heart was racing again and he looked at me. "What if it comes back now...?"

"Then you know what to do... Escape again."

He nodded and kissed my hair before hugging me closer. I smiled and closed my eyes falling into a dreamless slumber, much like every night.

_March 23th, 2014_

I was listening to some music by Myuu, the same stuff Mr. Creepypasta uses in his videos when i found the 'Smile Dog . jpg Origins' story on Crappy Pasta...

the same story David found.

Most of what he told me about it was true, and it reminded me of his story.

So i sat down, and began to type this up, just so i'd be able to remember it, and... see if I could find anyone else who encountered the beast before it was on the internet in 2008.

I want to put myself at ease with this...

I don't know what else to do...

If... If you have anything about this...

If you've encountered it... email me at l̸͚͕̬̬̘̠ͭ̍̆͑ͬͤ̊͝a̶͔̖̳͖͇̙̙̹̗̋̊̇ͪ̉͑̔̀̀u͕͖̝͈̥̰̗ͧ̓ͩ͒͑͛͋͊ͅr̛̗̬̘̥̖͌̊̇̆ͪ͛ͅȩͥ͐ͭ҉̯̥̟̬̳̭̥ͅnͩͮͬ̓̈̽̉͏̯͍̺̳̻̘̫ͅṽ̤͇ͪ͊͒́͢1͕̹ͭ̋͆4̵̴̧̰̱͚ͧ̓̋̐͗͑ ͖̜̠̰͐̃̌̍ͥ̽̇̎ͨ͞g̴̴͚̜̯̺̭̫̍͋̿̉ͣͫ̀̚m̴̧̱̝͙͉̝̠͉̃̿̌̈͂̕a͍̝̓̅ͥͧ̇̑ͪ̚̕ī̸̞͇͇͙̫͐̓ͫͮ̓̀̐͡͝ͅl͕͋ͥ̃͜·̠̭̽̂͋͑̽ͥͭ͝c͊ͭ̉͂̉̐͂͐҉҉͙̻̺̙͔̙ǫ͙͙̳̊̔ͩ̿͛͝m̤̻̳͚̤̓͂͂̈̀̀̚

_Update:  
__March 25th, 2014  
2:15am_

Normally...

My sleep is dreamless...

but, tonight was different.

I saw...

I saw _it_ in the background. just standing there, watching my dream, no...

watching me...

eventually everything went dark and all that was left was that menacing gaze, and that awful smile...

What do i do...?

_Update:  
__March 25th, 2014  
__4:59am_

I tried going back to sleep, to no avail...

I'm staying awake for the rest of the night.

I...

I think i'm only going to sleep during the day from now on.

Because I just realized...

that isn't the first time he was there...

I just thought it was my imagination but when ever i'd wake up, i'd have tears streaming down my face, and a cold shiver down my spine...

.

.

.

just like when i woke up earlier.


End file.
